Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic trading of financial instruments and, more particularly, to an improved system and method for post-trade aggregation processing of executed instruments.
Description of the Related Art
Customers often execute trades with multiple brokers for a number of reasons, such as to find liquidity, adhere to best execution, and reduce market impact. Such customers also trade on behalf of many custodial customer accounts, resulting in numerous trade allocations on any given trading day. With existing securities order processing and routing systems, such trade allocations may incur substantial custodial “per-trade” ticket fees, which the custodial banks charge in order to process, settle, and affirm executions that come in from the various brokers who execute the trades.
Heretofore, the process of trade compression has been limited to executions done on exchanges and electronic communication networks (ECNs) where the brokerage firm itself is a direct member of that exchange or ECN. Additionally, existing aggregation processing systems also incorporate order management systems, thereby requiring customers who want to reduce the “pertrade” ticket fees through post-trade aggregation to either purchase an entirely new system or pay the additional ticket costs. Thus, there exists a need for a system compatible with the customers' existing technologies which allows them to compress trades executed across multiple brokers or order destinations internally. The present disclosure contemplates a new and improved order aggregation and clearing system, for securities and other financial instruments which overcomes the above-referenced limitations and others.